


Intimate

by lannisterslioness



Series: Rebelcaptain Birthday Prompts! [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: Jyn's afraid that her cautiousness has messed things up between her and Cassian; Cassian shows her that she hasn't messed up a single thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This took me three days omg, not because it was difficult for me, but because of so many things going on, it was just a matter of getting the time to sit down and write. Tomorrow is totally going to be my writing day, I need one for my sanity, for now though, I hope you guys enjoy this, thanks to the anon who requested it!

    Intimacy was a foreign concept to Jyn, she never really had the luxury of it before. There had been a boy once when she was younger and she was almost certain now that she only went ahead and had sex with him just for the sake of knowing what the hell it even was, and why it was such a big deal to some people. That one encounter had been the extent of her knowledge in the romantic department, and it didn’t exactly leave her with the best impressions, meaning she didn’t go seek it out willingly afterwards. Then something happened between her and Cassian Andor, the Rebel captain who had gotten under her skin, and after all they survived through on Scarif, had wormed his way into her thoughts on a daily basis; sometimes she could still feel his kiss on her lips that they shared in that elevator to what they thought was their certain death, as if it had burned her skin and would linger there forever. 

 

    They had kissed a few times after that, and Jyn had managed to ruin every single one of them. Their second kiss was when Cassian woke up in the med bay, his wounds mostly healed thanks to bacta treatments, and she kissed him without much thought - she ruined that one by accidently hitting his ribs with her elbows and causing him some pain. The kiss after that was before they went out on their first mission after Scarif, and it wasn’t even much of a kiss since as soon as his lips touched hers, Jyn pulled away out of fear of ruining it and inadvertently slightly ruining whatever was blossoming between them. He hadn’t been near her much since, or rather, they’d both been kept so busy being sent on separate missions that they hadn’t had the time to be close; but even when they were at the base together, he avoided her, and Jyn felt as if she’d messed up her one chance at something...normal really. 

 

    She wasn’t sure what drove her to his quarters tonight, maybe it was that she couldn’t sleep, her nightmares unrelenting lately, or maybe she was experiencing some kind of sleepwalking; whatever it was, she knocked on the door and waited with bated breath for him to answer the door. When it pulled open, Cassian standing there looking like he was half asleep, Jyn wanted to just turn and run, but his gaze kept her frozen in place. 

 

    “Jyn?” Cassian asked with a yawn. “What are you doing here?” 

 

    “Uh...nightmares. I’m sorry, I’ll just go back to bed, I didn’t mean to wake you-” 

 

    “No, no, it’s fine. I was awake, nightmares too.” He mumbled in reply and stepped aside. “Come on in.” 

 

    Jyn tentatively walked into the room, quickly scanning for Kaytoo, the last thing she needed right now was the ever sassy droid prodding into her thoughts. She was relieved to see he was absent, probably spending the night in the droid repair bay after the mission he and Cassian had just returned from earlier in the day. 

 

    “You alright?” Cassian asked once Jyn was in the room, he was watching her every move and Jyn knew he could tell that something was off with her - no use in really hiding it. 

 

    “Sort of.” Jyn mumbled. “I just...I was thinking about... _ us _ and...nevermind, it’s stupid.”

 

   All she wanted to do was run out the door and forget that this mess ever happened, but as soon as she made a move to leave, Cassian gently grabbed her hand to hold her in place. 

 

    “Say what you came here to say.” Cassian insisted. 

 

    Jyn let her gaze flicker up to meet Cassian’s and something about just that single look he gave her inspired some courage within her to just blurt it out. 

 

    “I know I screwed some things up, I’m not the best at...any of this. I’ve never cared about anyone before the way I care about you and...I’m afraid, because I don’t know what to do about whatever the kriff this is between us.” Jyn blurted out, her eyes only wavering from Cassian’s when she finished speaking. 

 

    Cassian didn’t answer verbally, instead he held her hand and closed the distance slowly between them, a knot building up in Jyn’s stomach as he slowly approached her. The tension was released when he leaned down and quickly stole a kiss from her lips, gentle and slow, Cassian’s lips guiding the entire kiss for those few moments until he pulled away, still lingering in her space and his forehead almost touching hers. 

 

    “I’m not that great at it either.” Cassian replied, his voice low and mumbled. 

 

    This time, despite her fears, Jyn initiated a second kiss and tried to mimic how Cassian had kissed her before, keeping things soft and slow. She pulled away for only a second before he captured her lips again, this time his arms wrapping around her waist and hoisting her up so he could kiss her without leaning, Jyn wrapping her legs around his own waist in response. Jyn didn’t even notice as he slowly backed her up against the wall until the cold seeped through her thin jacket that she wore around the base and her tunic underneath. As much as she hated the cold, she didn’t mind it just this once, since the rest of her was being surrounded and engulfed with Cassian’s warmth; his hands roaming her body now and his lips starting to stray to explore her jawline and down her neck, trying to reach as much skin of hers that he possibly could. The sensation was something that Jyn couldn’t really describe, she’d spent so many years keeping people at a distance, that suddenly allowing someone to be so close and intimate was foreign but at the same time thrilling. She liked the brush of his stubble against the soft skin of her neck, she liked the brief wave of cold that washed over her when his warm lips left the spot he’d been kissing at prior, she liked the way his calloused hands felt sneaking under her shirt and the rough skin leaving faint scratches against her soft abdomen.  

 

    As soon as she would let out a soft hum or quiet moan, Cassian would kiss frantically at the base of her throat, letting his lips linger and feel the vibrations coming from her as a small smile crept across his face. He was taking a certain pride in it, and Jyn couldn’t exactly blame him for letting himself indulge in something so simple. He was starting to tug at her tunic, gently lifting it up, and once Jyn realized what he wanted, her wrapped her hands around his and stopped him in his tracks. 

 

    “Not against this freezing cold wall.” Jyn mumbled out, a smile playing on her lips while Cassian’s features relaxed, knowing he hadn’t done something wrong himself. 

 

    With that, Cassian grabbed her by the waist again, his lips meeting hers once more before he slowly lowered her down onto the small bed he called his own that was piled up with far nicer blankets than Jyn had in her shared room; she guessed that some of them might have been his own before the Rebellion after having learned the icy cold planet that he used to call home. Once she was settled, Cassian crawled on top of her, and instead of going for her tunic as she expected again, his hands quickly and deftly undid her pants and started gently pulling them down, the cold air against her thighs making her tense just slightly. She wasn’t too sure as to what he was planning on doing, he’d turned her on, yes, but she wasn’t exactly ready to just jump right into the main event - not only had it been years, but it wasn’t her favorite memory, all she remembered of it was the pain and roughness of the sex. 

 

    Jyn was tempted to ask, she didn’t like not knowing things, especially when it came to her and her body; Cassian quickly answered her question by pressing gentle kisses to the inside of her thighs. She’d barely had sex, just the basics of it really, but she knew that oral sex was a thing, though that was all she knew of it - she never exactly had the time or desire to learn about things like that, but she figured that maybe the best way to learn was through doing. If she could think straight, she’d be nervous right about now about messing things up again, but Cassian’s lips kissed down her other thigh and his hands quickly got her underwear off of her, and then she was bare before him, his hot breath on her core. He moved ever so slightly up and pressed a kiss right to her abdomen, his eyes locked on hers as she watched him, Cassian seeming to look for approval of sorts before continuing on. Jyn gave a brief nod and tried to make her body relax, she was far too tense to enjoy a single thing like that, though the minute she felt his tongue enter her and give long licks to her clit, her legs tensed up again as she resisted the urge to pull them together and crush his head. 

 

    Instead she channeled that tension and turned it into loud moans, more than likely ones that anyone in their quarters nearby could hear, but everything just felt so good that Jyn didn’t give a damn; and judging by Cassian’s grip on her ass and how he seemed to go just a bit slower over her newly sensitive spots - he was enjoying hearing her moans, using them as guides to find just the right places. Somewhere along the way she’d lost track of actual time, though it seemed to go by all too quickly when Cassian finally pulled away after she reached her orgasm, licking his lips and looking up at her like he still wanted to devour every inch of her. But he managed to restrain himself from what he wanted, focusing more on making Jyn comfortable and decided that enough was enough for tonight, grabbing one of the nearby blankets on the bed and pulling it over to cover her bottom half before moving into bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her close. 

 

    For a moment, Jyn was a bit confused, she knew how sex was supposed to work, and it wasn’t supposed to go anything like this, it was supposed to end in both people feeling good - or at least she’d assumed - not just her trying to catch her breath and fussing to get her jacket off since for the first time she’d been on Hoth she was boiling hot. Cassian smirked a bit at the sight before letting her sit up and helping her get her jacket off before she settled in her warm spot again, curling up into his chest. 

 

    “What about you?” Jyn finally asked when she’d caught her breath, looking up at him with curiosity in her eyes. 

 

    “I just wanted you to feel good, you were so stressed when you came in here, it’s nice to see you relaxed.” He admitted with a small smile and a shrug of his shoulders. 

 

    “Oh.” Was all Jyn could think of for a reply, she wasn’t exactly used to people caring about how comfortable she was in any way. 

 

    Jyn rolled over on her side and pressed a quick kiss to Cassian’s lips, she had been a nervous wreck on her way here, and Cassian managed to make that all fade away. 

 

    “Thanks.” Jyn mumbled awkwardly, feeling a slight blush on her cheeks before Cassian grinned and kissed her again, this time slowly and passionately, enough for Jyn to taste the remnants of herself on his lips. “What do we do now?” She asked once they parted. 

 

    “Try to get some sleep maybe.” Cassian yawned, and for the first time since she arrived, Jyn noticed that Cassian seemed a bit more relaxed too. 

 

    “Sounds good to me.” Jyn smirked. 

  
    She knew now with a certain confidence that she most certainly had to thank Cassian for everything in the morning, perhaps in a way that got them both a little bit of enjoyment. 


End file.
